Lifeguard chairs are used by pool and beaches to allow a lifeguard to sit and observe individuals swimming or recreating near the water. Generally, a lifeguard chair includes a raised platform with a seat attached thereto. The seat allows the user to be positioned approximately 4 to 10 feet above the ground. A ladder may be used as part of the chair to allow the lifeguard to access the seat.
In some uses, the lifeguard chair is permanently affixed to the ground. For smaller pools and other environments, however, the lifeguard chair is portable. A frame of the lifeguard chair supports the chair and generally has a sufficiently wide base to provide support on the pool deck or other surface.
A problem with portable lifeguard chairs is that they can tip over in high winds. A falling chair can be dangerous for a lifeguard using the chair or for individuals around the chair if no lifeguard is in the chair when the chair falls over. Also, the chair may be damaged if tips over in the wind. What is needed is a improved lifeguard chair.